Christmas Party 2008
The Christmas Party 2008 was a party that took place during December 19–29, 2008. It was one of the biggest parties of the year, as Christmas Parties usually are. EVERY room in Club Penguin was decorated, even rooms that arent usually decorated such as the PSA HQ, Lodge Attic, Gift Shop, Sport Shop, and the Underground. The party, in combination with Rockhopper, Coins for Change and the free items, overloaded most servers. It was extended for reasons unknown, just a few days before the celebration. Almost every room was decorated. For example, the Dance Lounge was decorated as Santa's Workshop, and the Dock was turned into an area to ice skate. The Dance Lounge had a picture of the elf of the month and many Members bought the elf hat and all of the elf clothes. The Ice Rink returned for this party and has been around ever since. The Lighthouse had a red bulb just for the party. Even Rockhoppers ship, the Migrator, was decorated. The Mine Shack was turned into a gingerbread house. On the Iceberg, there was a small tree that when clicked, grew larger and larger. Free items .]] *Santa Hat - In the Snow Forts. *Santa Beard - In the Ski Village. *Bell - near Coins for Change stands, at the Beach and the Plaza. Coins for Change During the party, the second Coins for Change program started. Like the first, the penguins who donated received a bell. Three collection booths were placed around the island, one at the Plaza, one at the Beach, and one in the Captain's Quarters. Glitches *There was a mistake in the cave. In the Plaza, the manhole was not removed for the party. However, the ladder was removed from the Cave, which means that penguins cant go back up the manhole. Snow Storing *The Blizzard snow from the party was stored in the Lodge Attic, cooled by the AC 3000, to be used in the March (It used to say February but it was changed as there was a Puffle Party in February) Snow Sculpture Snowcase, where it was used to create fan designed ice sculptures. Trivia *This was the first Party in Club Penguin to decorate the Spy Headquarters. *This was the final Christmas party to have the word "Christmas" on the party's name. *It is said to be one of the biggest and best Christmas Party as every room in Club Penguin was decorated, unlike previous Christmas Parties and the Holiday Parties. *This was the last party to give a out a free hand item to Non-Members. Gallery Rooms File:Beachparty2008.png|Beach File:Beacon2008.png|Beacon File:Christmas08BoilerRoom.png|Boiler Room File:Christmas08BookRoom.png|Book Room File:Christmas_quarters.PNG|Captain's Quarters File:Christmas08Cave.png|Cave File:Christmas08CoffeeShop.png|Coffee Shop File:Christmas08Cove.png|Cove File:EPF_HQ(Christmas).PNG|Command Room File:Christmas_crow.PNG|Crow's Nest File:Christmas08DanceLounge.png|Dance Lounge File:Dockchristmas.png|Dock File:Dojochristmas.JPG|Dojo File:Dojoxmas.JPG|Dojo Courtyard File:Christmas08Forest.png|Forest File:Christmas_Spy_HQ.png|HQ File:Christmas08IceBerg.png|Ice Berg File:Christmas08IceRink.png|Ice Rink File:Christmas_deck_migrator.PNG|Migrator File:Christmas08Mine.png|Mine File:Christmas08MineShack.png|Mine Shack File:Christmas08DanceClub.png|Night Club File:Ninja_Hideout_Christmas_Party_08.PNG|Ninja Hideout File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|Pizza Parlor File:Christmas08Plaza.png|Plaza File:Christmas_hold.PNG|Ship Hold File:Christmas08Mountain.png|Ski Hill File:Christmas08SkiVillage.png|Ski Village File:Christmas08SnowForts.png|Snow Forts File:Townchristmas.png|Town See also *Christmas Party 2005 *Christmas Party 2006 *Christmas Party 2007 *Holiday Party 2009 *Holiday Party 2010 *Holiday Party 2011 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2008 Category:Events Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Party Category:2008